In the medical field, cushioning devices including a plurality of fluid cells are often used to provide support for a person or a patient. These fluid cells may be filled with a reforming element and may be interconnected to facilitate the displacement of body weight. The fluid cells may further provide support to the person or patient and can be inflated to a desired pressure level to provide the person with a predetermined level of comfort and support. In the medical field, for instance, cushioning devices including a plurality of air cells are often used to provide different levels of support under various portions of a patient's body. For example, a cushioning device may include separate air cells located in the upper, middle, and lower portions of the cushioning device. Moreover, these cushioning devices are often configured to be raised at the head end to allow a patient or person to sit upright. However, raising a person in this way often causes air to be displaced in such a way where the person or patient slips toward the foot end when the cushioning device is raised.
Thus, a new cushioning device having foam layers would be well received in the art.